


It Is What It Is

by sagaluthien



Series: fat!Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Winchester just have to realize things isn't as it has been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is What It Is

Dean did everything he could to hold his breath and get his stomach to pull in, so he could fasten his belt up and keep his latest jeans up.

For the moment he hated Sam.

It had been Sam that had insisted that he needed new jeans, and his nagging had lead to Dean giving in and he had bought a new pair. He tried to tell himself it was to get Sam to shut up. He could not see anything wrong with his old jeans. He did know that he had to wear them low and that, even so, they were little tight. The new ones were several sizes bigger and it was disgracing, because he had to get them to cover over his stomach.

He had thought he was okay with having his jeans low, but Sam did have a point it might not look so good to have his stomach hanging over and also poking out from the shirt.

After several minutes of trying he had to give up. He should have bought a new belt too. This one just reached around, but the holes were inches away, so he could not fasten it. Dean took a look at it and decided he had to make a new hole in it and hoped that it would hold. 

Dean let his jeans fall to the floor and took his knife out to make a new hole in it. Sam looked up from where he was sitting in front of the computer.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Dean when he noticed the knife in his brother's hand.

"Killing you."

"What have I done now?"

Dean didn't answer, he went to the table, put the belt on it and one inch from the end he pierced the leather with the tip of the knife. He twisted it around so it went through. To make sure he turned the belt over to the other side and repeated the procedure. Satisfied, he went back to the bed and picked his jeans up.

He didn't see Sam smirk and that was probably a good thing for his brother.

This time he tried and the belt fasten easier. Dean looked down and frowned. He thought he looked ridiculous. Especially as the belt was too tight and if the t-shirt hadn't hide his stomach and made to cover over the belt. At least Dean was happy that he would not lose his jeans. 

He gave Sam a quick look, seeing his brother was deep in what he was reading on his computer. Dean pulled down the t-shirt and put on his shirt. 

Dean went to stand behind Sam. "You find something?"

"Depends on what you mean." Sam clicked to another window. "This is from two towns over. It can be a coincident or it could be related. If it's the later we have a much bigger area to cover and there can be more."

Dean leaned forward, to read what was on the screen. He asked Sam to scroll once, so he could see the full article.

"Let's go and check it out. First, we stop to eat breakfast." Dean didn't wait for Sam to reply and took his leather jacket and left.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated and looking at the menu. Sam didn't react to what Dean had ordered. It was the same greasy food Dean always ate and by now Sam knew that commenting would only start an argument, and he was tired of those. For a while he went through what he had been reading and what he thought about it. And what could be the best way to solve the problem. Dean left a comment here and there as he ate.

They had more or less finished, when Dean ordered a pie from the waitress. Sam stopped talking.

"Dean, come on you don't need that too or are you determined to grow out of those jeans too?"

Dean glared at Sam, and if looks could kill Sam would have been dead.

"Please, you can't deny what is happening to you. From what I can see the pounds add on faster on you." Sam clearly ignored the evil eye Dean was giving him.

It was a long moment of awkwardness before Dean said anything.

"You don't like me? You feel repulsed by me? You sure haven't shown that in the bed yet."

"No! Absolutely not! I love you! Actually I think you look much better. It's only me that is concerned about you. I don't want you to get sick or suffer. I don't want to lose you again." As Sam let his feelings out, he took a hold of Dean's right hand.

"Just so you know, I don't plan on getting sick. I only want to deal with it as it comes. Maybe we can have a normal life." Dean looks down at his empty plate. "I'm fucking tired of…" he stops as the waitress arrives with the pie he ordered. 

"I just wish that all the hunting could stop. Haven't we done our part?" Dean finished when they are alone again.

"I had hoped that there would be a less of need, but what are the chances that the world would getting rid of any supernatural creatures." Sam had to agree. Both knew if there weren't any creatures there would be stupid humans, who would somehow manage to summon some demons.

"Yeah, it is what it is." Dean says and digs into his pie.

 

~*~*~

 

In the two towns over from where they were staying they learned that they had a wider area to search through. It was also when they was eating their dinner Dean learned that his belt didn't manage to take to the new hole. When he had stood up from the table after that large meal, and he had taken a deep breath it broke. The jeans were so close to falling down but somehow he managed to hold them up and got out of the diner with grace. 

Sam hadn't missed what happened, but as he didn't want to be killed he didn't made a sound or hoped he didn't show anything of what he was feeling. He had known it was only a matter of time before it happened, given that the belt was very much worn and the leather weakened.

In the car Sam said, "If you can drive to the clothing store that was two blocks away I can get in and buy you a new belt."

Dean started the car. 

"You have to, as it is you who made me buy this big pair of jeans and I don't want to go in the store with my boxers." Dean said as he drove out from the diner and towards the store Sam mentioned. 

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
